


A Dozen Dirty Drabbles: Agreement

by Siriusstuff



Series: A Dozen Dirty Drabbles [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Derek Hale, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 17:45:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16665355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Derek does what Stiles asks him to, and loves it.





	A Dozen Dirty Drabbles: Agreement

Derek’s shorty boxers looked creased like paper when he rose from his knees.

Boxers were all he wore and Stiles gave himself two seconds to get Derek’s ass out of them.

Stiles sat up feeling woozy maybe because the blood flow needed in his big hard dick left his brain without much.

“Derek, come on! Your seat awaits!”

Derek, instantly naked, ever prepared, straddled Stiles’s lap and pushed himself down until Stiles’s hefty cock felt nearly all inside him.

He groaned sounding relieved as Stiles pressed upward into him further.

“Let’s do this all night,” Stiles whispered, Derek sighing, “ _Yeah_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've finished only six of these. This is the last one for now.


End file.
